


Persona 5: Humanity isn't only for Humans

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A supernatural spin on Persona 5
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 1
Collections: Persona 5 Fanfics





	1. The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> King James V/William Shakespeare  
> King James I is refered to as King James V  
> I do not own any characters that arent my oc.

This story is a work of fiction  
  
_Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental,_  
**_YES_** _NO_   
  
_Only those who have agreed to the above_  
_have the privilege of reading this story_

_ The contract has been sealed... _  
  
_ The world is not how it should be. _

_It's filled with distortion,_  
_and "ruin" can no longer be avoided,_  
  
_Those who oppose fate and desire to change..._  
_From time to time, they were refered to as Tricksters_  
  
_You are the Trickster..._  
_Now is time to rise against the abyss of distortion_  
  
Sorry to dissapoint but I'm not the one your looking for. I'm not the dashing, chaotic trickster of this story. I'm someone else, something else.


	2. New Kid On The Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trickster arrives.

_Niijima family residence_  
_Morning 10/4/20XX:_  
  
A blaring alarm wakes me up. "Did I really 'ave to put y'u on so loud" I turn to my alarm, 5:00. "Well there is a new kid today so" I turn it off and walk out of the plain room and into the living room. You know those showhouse livingrooms that look like no one has ever lived in, its that pristine and modern, it looks like that.  
  
Then I see her, the woman who should have gone to bed hours ago and has work in 2 hours, still in her pantsuit from yesterday. Her long silver hair cascades down her skiny yet powerful body and her red eyes blaze into the computer screen. She probably has a case coming up.  
  
"Y'know just because y'u don't need to sleep, doesn't mean y'u should" I smirk at her and she glares back. I walk over to the fridge. "Its good your making an early start on a morning" she smiles. Opening the fridge, I pick up two, out of many, bottles of blood-red juice. "Someone has to make sure y'u don't starve S" Her smile drops.  
"Mokoto has you on Health and Nutrition duty" I walk over and place a bottle next to her laptop. "Like I said S, someone has to make sure y'u don't starve"  
  
_THUDD!!_ "M y'u ok out there"  
"Yeah I'm fine"   
Looking up, "Good because we 'ave the new kid to discuss and 'oo'll meet him today" M stumbles down the corridor. Her chinn-length, auburn hair frames her face and her red eyes gaze forwards. Her short, athletic figure makes its way into the livingroom. "What do you mean who will talk to him"  
"I was thinking he seams to need someone on 'is side and we all know the student body trusts me more than y'u" My god if stares could kill I would be dying for the rest of my life. "And why would a criminal need someone on their side" She inquired.  
This got S' attention. "There's always a story behind somelads actions, no one knows that better than me"  
"Fine you take him" She goes over to the fridge and gets a bottle of red juice.  
  
I walk over to my room to get changed. My uniform is basically the normal Shujin Academy uniform, but with a black button up shirt with the collar up, purple mixed into the red and black tartan trousers and nee-length, black Doc Martins.  
  
I grab a ancient looking book from my gigantic bookshelf and read it until 8:00. Then I got the train to Aoyama-Itchome.  
  
_Shujin Academy 10/4/20XX:_  
  
I'm running late.   
  
I walk as fast as humanly possibe and finish my drink, throwing it in the nearest bin. There it is Shujin Academy some say its a prison, some say its a place for ambition to thrive, but personally I think its a gilded cage for hope to decay inside. Enough of that I have a job to do. I make my way in and towards the Principal's office.  
  
I creak the door open "Sorry 'm late Sir"  
"Kurusu-kun this is our student council vice-president Dane Niijima the younger brother of our president Makoto Niijima"  
As I walk into the room, I see principle no-neck Kobayakawa, Miss Kawakami in all of her I just got out of my bed glory, Boss the owner of my favourite café in his balding greatness and the new kid. He looked like a deer in headlights, hiding his slate-grey eyes behind his glasses and floofy black hair, also in standard school uniform. There's something off about him.  
  
"I'm 'ere to show y'u around Kurusu, if that's not a problem Boss"  
"Sure kid just make sure he stays out of trouble" he says with a smile.  
"Its my job" I reply. I usher Kurusu out of the room and lead him down the stairs.  
  
As I'm showing him around the school, I say "I'm sure y'u didn't expect the vice to show yer around" He nods. "Lets just say M is on the good side of the teachers and I'm on the good side of the student body" We stop outside of an empty class room. "If y'u want to talk about how yer got the asault on yer record, my ears are always open. If you see a pale, ginger lad with green eyes in the student council office you're welcome to enter, but don't believe everything you hear here. This is a gossipy school." We carry on until I have shown him everywhere.  
  
_Shujin Academy 10/4/20XX Afternoon:_  
"That should be it fur today lad I'll see yer tomorrow and Leblanc when I get round to it" We wave as I head on my way home.


	3. It starts with a hitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School actually starts.

_Shujin Academy_  
 _Morning 11/4/20XX:_   
  
He's late. I'm in class diagonally behind Ann Takamaki, our American blonde, and he's late. I even asked ahead of time if he could sit next to me and Takamaki. How do the students know. He's not even at school yet and the rumour mill know. Sneaking out my phone, I text M, thank god I'm not with Ushimaru now.  
 **DN:** hes not here and its been leaked  
 **MN:** keep me updated and meet me in the student council office when your next available   
**DN:** of course, see you there at lunch  
I put my phone away.   
  
It feels like hours upon hours pass and he still hasn't arrived. "Takamaki 'ave y'u seen the new kid around?" I wisper.   
"Yeah he was walking to school but y'know"  
"Is it ok if y'u come around to me and M's office" her eyebrows rise "so we have a fuller story of what's goin' on"  
"But Shiho" She wispered with concern.  
 **DN:** hey shiho do you mind if nick your girlfriend for a bit  
 **SS:** for the a hundredth time we're not dating  
 **DN:** ill tell you when I believe you, but can i nick her  
 **SS:** what for  
 **DN:** the new kid  
 **SS:** what has she got to do with the 'criminal' transfer student  
 **DN:** how do you know that, your not supposed know that  
 **SS:** it was on the school website  
 **DN:** can you come with  
 **SS:** sure?  
"She's comin' with" I whisper. Takamaki nods.   
  
**DN:** ive got some lasses coming at lunch with some info  
 **MN:** who?  
 **DN:** suzui & takamaki  
 **MN:** good   
  
_Student Council Office_  
 _Lunch 11/4/20XX:_   
  
The student council office honestly looks like a corporate office with a mini fridge in the corner. M is sat behind the desk, full mask of superiority and composure, with me standing next to her, straight-faced and with one hand on the back of her chair. Shiho and Takamaki are standing uncomfortably infront of the desk.   
  
"I heard that both of you have some information for me" M says in a commanding tone. "Takamaki can y'u go first?" I said as she groans.  
"Fine, I was stood under the awning and I pulled my hood down, shaking my hair out. Then their was a boy I've never seen before, just staring at me like I was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Mr Kamoshida offered both of us a ride to school" Shiho's eyes widen in panic. I give her a reassuring look. "I took it, he didn't. Last I saw of him was when Sakamoto ran up to him"  
"Sakamoto? He is also late, yes?" M asks. I nod.   
  
"And Suzui may I ask why your here"  
"She's 'ere to talk about 'ow the student body learn'd of the lad's recurd" I answer for her, as Shiho nods. "I've mostly heard rumours about how he's a member of the yakuza or if you look at him he'll kill you, which I don't believe by the way. But, it was on the school website" she quietly says.  
"That's right, it was the first time my parents called since Chrismas" Takamaki finished sadly. "Thanks lasses y'ur a real help, now don't ya 'ave some flirting and all that lovey-dovey stuff to-do fur the rest of lunch" I smirk. They both go scarlett.  
"We're NOT dating!" the both of them shout as they run out of the room.   
  
We both visibly relax as I chuckle "They're both as blind as each other" I walk over to the mini fridge and pull out 2 bottles of red juice. "Hungry?" I offer her one.  
"Parched" She takes it and drinks. "We have something to work with now atleast" I nod. "We can always 'interrogate' 'im when 'e comes back"   
  
_Shujin Academy_  
 _Afternoon 11/4/20XX:_   
  
I'm in Miss Kawakami's Japanese class. He walks in. As he stands next to her and the rumour mill flares up, Kawakami says "Settle down" The class does this somewhat. "Well I'd like to introduce a new transfer student: Akira Kurusu" I give him a warm welcoming smile. "Today we..... had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well. Alright please say some thing to the class."  
He smiles meekly and says "Its nice to meet you all" The rumour mill flares up with that. I let out a frustrated sigh. ".....Uhh, so...... You seat will be.... Hm.. between Takamaki-san and Niijima-kun" He walks over and sits down.   
  
"Alright lad, its nice to see y'u again. Here" I pass him one of my books. "Thanks" he mumbles.  
"Anytime, lad and before I forget M wants to speak with y'u in our office when y'u can get round to it. If yer want I can be there too"  
"I think I'll be fine, I've made a friend that I want to hang out with first"  
"Ryuji's a good lad, has problems with authority, but a good lad" He nods and we both get on with our work, until I head out to the arcade instead of going to the student council meating.


End file.
